Unsincere 16th
by radina986
Summary: Sejak terlahir di dunia, aku dan dia dibesarkan oleh harta. Merasakan derita dan sakit yang sama. Selalu bersama walau hanya tersenyum dan saling menatap. Menyayangi walau hanya bisa memberikan hadiah konyol. Sampai ketika, aku dan dia dihadapkan oleh tradisi yang akan melepaskan gandengan tangan kami. Tidak rela…itulah yang aku dan dia rasakan.
1. Chapter 1

**Unsincere 16****th**by Miss Painter

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Family, Angst, Romance

**Pairing : **little SasoSaku, SasuSaku, and SasoShion

**Rate:** T

**Summary: **Sejak terlahir di dunia, aku dan dia dibesarkan oleh harta. Merasakan derita dan sakit yang sama tanpa kasih sayang orang terkasih. Selalu bersama walau hanya tersenyum dan saling menatap. Saling menyayangi walau hanya bisa memberikan hadiah konyol. Sampai ketika, aku dan dia dihadapkan oleh tradisi yang akan melepaskan gandengan tangan kami. Tidak rela…itulah yang aku dan dia rasakan. Tapi baru ku sadari akulah yang melepas tautan itu.

(Sakura Haruno)

**AN:** Hasil ketidak-sengajaan membajak buku+pulpen temen (haha…peace, Len! XD) terciptalah fic ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah membuang banyak fic di NB-ku gegara macet di tengah alasan kehilangan feel sama males. Ah, dari pada nggak bikin-bikin, aku nekat aja milih yang ini.

Fic perdana. Maaf kalau aneh dan jelek. Aku masih belajar.

**Warning: **OOC, Aneh, GaJe, Feel-less,Typo (maybe), POV acak-acakan, dan ke-amburadul-an yang lain.

**Relax, and HAVE NICE READING! **

.

.

Mungkin jika kau mengenalku, kalian akan berpendapat bahwa aku adalah gadis tunggal keluarga Haruno. Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Tapi itu belum berlaku beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika hariku belum dipenuhi rundungan penyesalan, air mata, dan kerinduan. Masih terpeta dengan jelas sesak itu.

Sekarangpun aku belum bisa melupakan klise-klise yang selalu berputar di memoriku sampai membuat kepalaku sakit. Sampai sekarangpun juga, aku belum terbiasa tanpa sosok itu yang selalu tersenyum segaris saat aku memergokinya tengah memasak pasta di dapur setiap pagi. Ya…dialah saudaraku, serupa denganku tanpa harus berkaca di cermin. Hanya dibedakan oleh warna surai dan iris matanya yang identik dengan milik ayah.

Kami seorang kembar.

Dari aku dan dia dilahirkan, kami selalu ada satu sama lain melewati hari-hari yang sepi di mansion besar namun suram ini. Tanpa kawan kecuali sederetan pelayan berpakaian rapi yang setiap pagi selalu ribut mengurusku dan dia. Hidup kami memang bak seorang bangsawan yang tinggal berdiam diri duduk di kursi, sedangkan mata memandang langkah tergesa para pelayan yang mondar-mandir. Tapi, yakinlah. Bila kau membayangkan hidupku bahagia dengan semua ini, maka jawabannya "Salah Besar!"

Dengan bagini, aku tersiksa. Dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Miris sangat, bagiku. Bagitu pula yang dirasakannya. Sakit yang sama juga ditanggung oleh saudaraku. Meskipun mereka berkunjung beberapa tahun sekali, namun itu tak mengurangi sakit akan kenyataan yang harus aku dan dia jalani.

Diam-diam setiap fajar, saat para pelayan belum bersiap, laki-laki yang hanya selisih dua menit denganku itu menyusup ke dapur untuk memasak pasta. Dan aku tak perlu terkejut saat pertama kali membuka mata dari mimpi, sudah tergeletak sepiring untaian tepung berlumur saus itu di meja kamarku. Tanpa aku tebak pun, aku sudah tahu si empu _spaghetti_ itu.

Orang yang selalu mengirimiku pasta sejak tiga tahun lalu, ketika dia untuk pertama kalinya berhasil berjuang di dapur hasil berlatih dengan nona Ayame.

Aku selalu tersenyum saat tangan lihainya menggoreskan warna di atas kain _blaco _yang bersih di penyangga. Setiap sore musim gugur, dia selalu melakukannya. Kamarnya yang pantas disamakan dengan aula penyimpanan _champagne_ anggur bawah tanah sudah terpenuhi oleh deretan karya hasil tangan ahlinya.

Dan serasa ada yang menggelitiki pipiku sampai mengeluarkan senyum lebar saat aku teringat musim semi lalu. Sebuah benda berukuran lumayan besar terbungkus karton rapi tersender di depan kamarku dengan sepucuk memo disudut bingkainya yang bertuliskan, "_We growing and holding hands together until forever_". Dan benda persegi panjang itu adalah kanvas yang kuyakini hasil goresan tangannya.

Kanvas itu memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan yang sedang memandang pemandangan di luar. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada kusen jendela sebagai penyangga wajahnya yang berhiaskan mahkota merah kecokelatan tertimpa sinar senja yang redup. Helaian-helaian rambutnya terjatuh begitu elok sampai batas tulang belikatnya. Sungguh mengagumkan.

Butuh menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore bagiku untuk menyadari objek itu. Pemikiran panjangku berakhir dengan belalakan sepasang mata saat aku kusadari, Itu adalah….aku? sangat teramat mirip.

Aku merasa malu sendiri teringat balasanku untuknya. Apa yang kuberikan padanya? Ah, sangat jauh dibanding _masterpiece_ itu.

Aku sangat malu saat dia tertawa kecil setelah membuka kotak persegi yang aku berikan padanya. "Daun _maple_?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya yang terdengar seperti menggoda itu, ku tekuk mukaku. "Jangan protes! Hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan. Kalau tidak mau, buang saja."

Sekali lagi dia tertawa kecil. "Baiklah…" lalu tangannya mengambil botol yang berisi sebuah bola salju dari dalam kotak. "Tapi, kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

Aku tersenyum, sekilas mataku melirik wajahnya sebelum aku tundukkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan buratan merah muda di pipiku. "I-itu…err.."

"Hm?"

"Ano…um…"

"Apa?"

Aku meliriknya sebal karena terus didesak. Kendatipun mungkin pipiku masih merona. "Jangan banyak tanya. Simpan dan jaga baik-baik walaupun salju-nya mencair. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ucapku berlaga tersinggung – cara yang biasa kulakukan untuk menutupi kesalahtingkahan yang mendadak menyerangku.

Kulempar pandanganku pada kotak yang dipangkunya. "Asal kau tahu saja, daun _maple_ itu aku kumpulkan musim gugur tahun lalu." Lanjutku lebih pelan.

Bisa kulihat dahinya menyernyit, mungkin masih bingung dengan maksudku memberikan hadiah ini. Namun beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku mengerti." Dia melebarkan senyumnya. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, seringai. "Aku bisa mengerti karena aku belum lupa kalau kau suka melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan konyol."

Aku menimpuk lengannya aku tak melihat wajahnya, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya dari ekor mataku. "Meskipun begitu, aku tahu. Kau memilih daun _maple_ dan salju karena kau yakin aku bisa menebak alasanmu."

Aku mendongak menatapnya, tidak membuat kata meng'iya'kan atau sebalikya. Hanya dengan seulas senyum, sudah cukup baginya untuk tahu jawabanku. Ya…itu benar. Ada arti tersendiri yang membuatku memilih kedua benda itu. Dan kukira, mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi aku yakin dia akan tahu artinya nanti.

Meskipun kita tinggal seatap, kami jarang sekali bertemu. Aku dan dia selalu mengurung diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing sejak beberapa bulan lalu – dimana bunga-bunga di pekarangan rumah bermekaran sekaligus menambah umur kami menjadi setahun lebih tua.

16…entah mengapa angka itu sangat kuhindari.

16 tahun, angka yang dianggap mapan menurut tradisi kebanyakan. Dimana saat seseorang diharuskan mempunyai calon pendamping hidupnya kelak. Itu memang prinsip kuno, tapi keluarga Haruno adalah salah satu penjunjung tinggi prinsip itu.

16 tahun…angka seharusnya dimana remaja kebanyakan masih menikmati kebebasan dan bersenang-senang. Melalui masa-masa bebas melakukan hal yang mereka mau, berkumpul dengan teman-teman sebaya, bahkan melakukan hal-hal gila dan konyol yang tak mungkin bisa dilakukan saat tua nanti. Ah, terkadang aku iri pada teman-temanku yang lain. Aku masih ingat Ino berkata menyemangatiku, "Jangan sedih begitu. Pikirkanlah bahwa Tuhan itu menciptakan skenario kehidupan setiap orang dengan kebahagiaan yang disusun random masing-masing."

Meskipun aku tak menjawabnya, mataku terpancang pada mata _aqua_ miliknya agak lama. Kegiatanku mengelap keringat yang mengucur di sekitar leherku setelah basket beberapa saat lalu, terhenti. "Skenario hidupku tak bisa disamakan denganmu. Jadi prinsipmu juga belum tentu tepat untukku, Ino." Aku menghela napas.

Gadis pirang itu diam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lembut. "Kau percaya kalau Tuhan itu adil?" ujarnya sambil menepuk sebelah bahuku dengan sikap sabar.

Tentu saja Tuhan itu adil. Aku melepaskan tangannya, "Tentu saja, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Aku menghela napas lagi sembari mengselonjorkan kakiku yang masih terasa letih di bawah pohon akasia di pinggir lapangan. "Kau tahu, aku iri padamu, Ino." kataku pelan, tapi kurasa Ino cukup mendengarnya. "Andai aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai Haruno, aku tak perlu cemas kehilangan kesempatanku menjadi remaja normal."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya, lalu menimpuk kepalaku main-main. "Ya ampun…" dia mendesah dramatis – kebiasaannya. "Kau iri padaku? Kau pasti bercanda. Seharusnya aku yang iri padamu, Nona Haruno." bantahnya dengan penekanan saat mengatakan Nona Haruno. "Kau punya segalanya – maksudku, apa sih, yang kurang? Semuanya bisa kau dapatkan. Sekolah terjamin, pelayanan terjamin, apapun – "

"Ino, kau tahu itu semua bukan yang aku mau." Selaku malas.

Ino kembali terdiam. Hening menyusup sedangkan pikiran kami bermain walaupun tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan basket _three by three_ kakak-kakak senior yang menjadi sasaran mata kami.

Aku tahu, Tuhan itu perlakuan dunia dan Tuhan begitu berbeda. Katakanlah jika manusia begitu memikirkan – benar-benar memperhitungkan seberapa akurat adil yang diterimanya, aku sangat yakin manusia itu akan protes sekeras-kerasnya setelah itu. Kau tahu? Dunia itu sampai kapanpun tak pernah adil.

Memang benar, adil masih berlaku di dunia. Tapi, apakah itu keadilan yang sesungguhnya? Kenyataannya TIDAK. Keadilan bagi dunia adalah kategori seimbang menurut paham yang dianut sebagian besar manusia. Karena aku manusia, aku tahu semua orang tercipta dilengkapi dengan ego. Merasa yang paling adil saat dirinya berposisi di atas.

Dalam sebuah perkara tentu saja ada yang kalah dan menang. Boleh saja Sang Pemenang berada di atas awan, tapi apakah yang kalah bisa menerima sepenuhnya? Jika Sang Kalah terus menuntut atas hak-nya, pihak ketiga pasti akan berujar, "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, dan mintalah Tuhan untuk meminjamkan timbangan-Nya." Dengan kata lain, akhirat adalah tempat yang dinantikan keadilannya itu.

Sama denganku, yang bagaikan Sang Kalah disini. Terpaksa mengalah pada jalan yang telah digariskan untukku. Aku ingin sekali lari dari takdir. Namun 'bisa-atau-tidak', itulah yang membuatku benar-benar menyerah.

"Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian melaluinya, 'kan?"

Aku menoleh bingung pada Ino yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Hah?"

Dagunya teranjuk kedepan, membuatku ikut memutar pandanganku kearah yang dia tunjuk. Dan mataku langsung tahu apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang Ino maksud, seorang siswa berambut merah yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Tentu saja aku sangat mengenalnya.

"Satu lagi yang membuatku seharusnya iri padamu." Lanjut Ino membuatku berpaling. "Kau punya saudara yang selalu bersamamu, melindungimu, ada untukmu, dan merasakan sakit yang sama denganmu." Gadis pirang jangkung itu beranjak. Lagi lagi dia menepuk bahuku, "Ikuti saja alur skenario hidupmu. Mungkin kau akan menemukan kejutan yang tidak pernah terduga sebelumnya."

'Yang tidak pernah terduga sebelumnya'? Aku tidak mengerti.

Belum sempat kutanyakan, dia sudah terburu berlari ke sudut lapangan untuk mengambil bola basket miliknya disana.

"Aku duluan, ya!" rekan basket sekaligus teman terdekatku itu melambaikan tangannya sekilas padaku lalu berjalan ke gedung seberang lewat pinggir lapangan. Dia menyempatkan untuk menyoraki kak Sai yang sedang men_drible_ bola, sepertinya bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang _shooting_. Ah, aku belum lupa kalau dia naksir pada cowok kelas tiga bertubuh jangkung itu.

Aku merasakan hatiku tercenung. Naksir? Yang sering aku dengar, hal itu 'wajib' terjadi pada setiap remaja sepertiku.

Perasaan menyukai lawan jenis karena ketertarikan individual. Tapi, aku belum pernah merasakannya. Ah, bagaimana mau merasakannya, jika rasanya saja aku tidak tahu. Aku juga belum lupa Ino pernah bertanya padaku, apakah aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Dan setelah aku menjawabnya, aku harus menerima ejekan main-main darinya dengan sebutan 'Tidak normal'. Memangnya naksir itu tolok ukur utama menjadi remaja normal?

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara itu seketika membuyarkan pemikiranku saat itu. Cepat-cepat aku mendongak, dan mendapati cowok berambut merah hendak mengambil duduk di sebelahku.

Aku membalasnya canggung, "Bu-bukan masalah besar, kok." buru-buru aku mengambil bola basketku. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Dia mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya. "Ada apa?"

Seakan tahu maksudnya, aku menghampirinya dan kami berjalan berendengan. Aku tidak langsung menjelaskan. Pikiranku masih menimbang-nimbang sebelum aku berucap canggung. "Apa kau sudah pernah…err… naksir? Ma-maksudku itu…"

Dia menyelaku dengan tawa kecil sambil melirikku geli. "Kenapa mukamu memerah begitu?" aku menatapnya sebal sementara dia berdeham. Seharusnya aku sudah mengantisipasi ini, menyesal sudah aku bertanya padanya.

"_Well_, _nope_." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatapku.

Dahiku menyernyit heran. Sedikit sangsi mengingat mataku masih normal untuk melihat sederetan gadis-gadis yang selalu terkikik dan terkadang memerah wajahnya walau hanya melihatnya berlalu tanpa ambil peduli begitu saja – maksudku, apa dari sekian banyak mereka tidak adakah yang mengalihkan mata cowok ini? "Belum pernah?"

Senyum kecil tergambar di bibirnya – ah, bukan. Itu seringai – seperti yang sering dikeluarkannya. "Pengecualian pada dirimu." Katanya melirikku.

Butuh beberapa detik, Aku tertawa sampai terguncang dan refleks memukul punggungnya main-main dengan sebelah tanganku yang bebas bola basket. "Jadi kau naksir pada saudarimu sendiri, eh? Hei, aku serius!"

Aku ikut menghentikan langkahku karena dia juga berhenti. Mata hazelnya yang mirip dengan milik ayah menatapku dalam-dalam. Dia agak menunduk, mengsejajarkan tatapannya padaku karena aku lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Tawaku juga terhenti, merasa merinding melihat raut wajahnya.

"Aku serius." Ujarnya mantap.

Belum sempat aku mencerna pengakuannya. Aku masih terlalu terkejut karena tidak menemukan kebohongan dimatanya. Oh tidak….apa yang dimaksudkannya?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Buru-buru aku merendenginya yang sudah lebih jauh beberapa meter didepanku. "A-apa?"

"Aku tidak rela menyukai orang lain." Katanya seakan mengerti kekurangpahamanku. "Cukup hanya kau saja maka kita akan selalu bersama." Kali ini dia menatapku dan menyodorkan kelingkingnya di depan hidungku yang masih cengo.

"_We growing and holding hands together until forever, remember_?"

Eh?

Sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum. Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Bukan cinta itu, melainkan yang lain. Meskipun aku belum yakin apakah perasaanku sama dengannya. Tapi ada yang lebih menggelitik, ternyata dia masih memberlakukan janji masa kecil, ya? Aku ingin tertawa. Namun begitu, aku tetap menyambut kelingkingnya.

Saat itu aku merasa telah mendapat jawabannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan bagaimana menyayangi lawan jenis bahkan sejak dari aku belum mengenal berbicara. Seseorang yang kusayangi itu, dialah saudaraku. Cukup dengannya saja.

Rasa ini sangat berbeda dari sebuah perasaan suka antar remaja – yang menurut Ino adalah bentuk sebuah kenormalan. Ini adalah sebuah rasa suka yang terbentuk karena eratnya tali persaudaraan. Sampai-sampai tidak merelakan tempat untuk orang lain.

Mungkin saat itu aku dan dia masih bisa berjanji akan selalu bersama. Tapi semakin menipis saja untuk terealisasikan ketika aku disadarkan dimana gambaran bunga warna-warni bersemi beberapa bulan setelah itu.

Itulah yang aku benci….dimana saat mulai putaran bulan Maret itu akan menghapus janji kami. Dan itu karena tradisi konyol Haruno.

Mapan, katanya? Kukira kata itu bukan pada tempatnya bila di tujukan pada siswi sekolah menegah atas sepertiku. Mungkinkah mimpi burukku akan segera datang? Ah, bukan hanya aku. Dia juga.

.

Saat para _lucianthus_ bermekaran di pekarangan luas Haruno sore itu, ayah dan ibu datang setelah lima tahun terakhir tidak menginjakkan kaki di tempat 'penitipan' mereka. Tempat mereka membiarkanku dan saudaraku tumbuh dan dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang yang seharusnya dicurahkan. Dan mereka sangat bahagia begitu melihat sepasang anaknya telah dewasa.

Kedatangan ayah dan ibu memang telah lama kami dambakan. Saat-saat bisa merasakan pelukan hangat dan suasana penuh keharmonisan yang sangat jarang didapat oleh anak sepertiku dan saudaraku. Namun, tak bisa kubohongi, aku merasa seperti ada yang mencubit hatiku ketika pikiranku mulai bermain. Apakah mereka pulang hanya untuk membawa seseorang untukku dan untuknya?

Perasaan itu selalu saja kutepis, tetapi seakan runtuh harapanku menyadari dugaanku benar. Aku dan dia akan berpisah. Masih kuingat saat makan malam dengan meja panjang terisi penuh waktu itu, mata hazelnya yang semula memancar bahagia saat memberikan senyum pada orang tua kami, sedikit meluntur saat bersirobok dengan zamrud milikku. Meskipun tetap tersenyum, aku tahu, dia sedang tersenyum miris.

Aku dan dia… akan terpisah.

**|-|-|U'16****th****|-|-|**

Di dekat perapian ruang perpusatakaan Haruno, aku menyesap teh aroma bunga kamomila milikku berulang kali dalam diam. Sedangkan pria berambut gelap yang duduk berhadapan denganku dari tadi enggan melepaskan pandangannya yang tanpa sadar membuatku risih.

Ah, aku sungguh merutuki Ibu – entahlah, aku sedikit tidak percaya mengakuinya – yang menyeretku kesini. Sebelum pergi ke Suna menyusul Ayah, Ibu memerintahkan banyak pelayan bersiaga di depan pintu ganda perpustakaan. Sedangkan tiga lainnya berdiri bak patung bernapas di samping sofa yang aku dan err… orang ini duduki.

Suasana yang sudah canggung di awal, bertambah kadarnya sejalan dengan keheningan yang kami ciptakan karena ego. Sesekali aku meliriknya, menilik gesturnya seraya berharap akan menemukan pose selain wajah datar, bibir tertutup rapat, sebelah kaki terongkang pada kaki satunya, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada yang terkesan angkuh. Akh, aku mulai sebal dengan ini.

"Minumlah sebelum dingin." ucapku menahan nada ketus di dalamnya, namun tak berhasil. Aku meletakkan cangkirku ke meja lalu seorang pelayan menuangkan teh dari cerek tembaga yang sejak tadi setia ditentengnya.

Kudengar dia mendengus, lalu mengubah posisi kakinya. "Satu jam, tiga puluh empat menit. Apa perlu aku sebutkan detiknya?" Ucapnya datar seraya menilik _rolex_ di pergelangan tangannya. "Cukup membuat teh mendingin." Lanjutnya melihat ketidakpahaman padaku dengan seringai yang hampir tak terlihat kalau saja peneragan – dari jendela yang sengaja dibuka lebar – disini tidak cukup baik. Aku sedikit terpaku melihat seringai itu. Mirip sekali, hanya saja ini lebih dingin. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Aku beranjak menuju deretan rak tinggi yang berisikan ratusan buku koleksi ayah. "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada kau diam dan menatapku." Aku tak menganggap ucapannya barusan.

Tak lama, bisa aku dengar langkah kaki mendekat dan ketika aku menoleh kesamping, laki-laki seumuranku itu telah berdiri disana. Wajahnya yang beberapa detik lalu tampak datar, berubah menampilkan seringai lagi. "Ternyata asumsi ramah yang aku dengar tidak terbukti padamu."

Mendengarnya, gerakanku yang hendak mengambil sebuah buku pun terhenti. Aku meliriknya tajam. "Kau asing dan aku belum mengenalmu." Ujarku sarkastik. Entah mengapa, dari pertama aku bertemu dengan Uchiha satu ini, ada hawa tak mengenakkan yang membuatku terdorong untuk berlaku ketus di hadapannya.

"Untuk itu, bibi Haruno mengundangku kemari." Katanya datar sambil mengsandarkan punggungnya pada rak buku. Seketika itu aku berbalik sempurna menghadap padanya. Ibu?

"Jadi ibuku yang menyuruhmu kemari?" tanyaku sedikit berisik.

"Kau kira?"

Aku memandangnya dengan mata yang perlahan melebar seiring pemikiranku yang menerka. Jangan-jangan…

"Ja-jadi…kau – "

"Hn." Selanya seakan mengerti hal apa yang kumaksudkan. Dia menoleh padaku dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Lalu balik bertanya sedikit heran. "Kau tidak tahu sebelumnya?"

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu merosot terduduk di lantai kayu berpelitur perpustakaan. "Ternyata terjadi juga…" gumamku lirih pada diriku sendiri.

Kukira dia tak mendengar karena kelewat pelan suaraku. Beberapa saat yang cukup lama, Uchiha ikut duduk disebelahku lalu mengselonjorkan kakinya yang panjang.

"Kau ingin menghindarinya?" tanpa kuduga ia bertanya padaku. Lebih mirip pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan, tanpa melirikku.

Kuhela napas, "Aku memiliki hidup sendiri dan aku juga punya hak untuk memilih masa depanku. Ya, jika aku bisa." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. Kali itu pertama kali aku tidak berkata ketus padanya. "Kau?"

Aku masih menunggu jawabannya walau sudah terbuang tiga menit yang terasa lama karena hening, sepertinya dia begitu memikirkannya. "Sama."

"Apakah keluarga Uchiha juga menganggap angka enam belas?" tanyaku lagi, masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hn." gumamnya seraya memutar pandang ke jendela besar yang menampakkan langit biru yang bersih tanpa segumpal awan dan di bingkai dengan tumbuhan ivy berbunga yang menjalar di tepi kusen.

Ikut memandang ke jendela, aku berkata. "Yeah, aku juga." Aku menjeda dengan helaan napas. "Sepertinya aku tidak begitu menerima skenario yang di takdirkan untukku." Lanjutku disusul tawa kaku yang terdengar hambar terlontar dari bibirku. Tak lama, karena mungkin hanya dua detik saja.

"Hn." Dia beranjak menuju jendela, menatap panorama taman luas yang tersaji di luar, dan memunggungiku.

"Aku… harus terpisah dengannya." gumamku tanpa sadar. Saat menyinggung tentang skenario yang pernah dibicarakan Ino beberapa bulan lalu, pikiranku langsung tersambung pada saudaraku.

Ternyata dia lagi-lagi mendengar gumaman pelanku. Padahal jarak kami terpaut sekiranya tiga meter. "Dengannya?" dia memberi jeda, sementara angin dari halaman menggoyangkan ujung anakan rambut hitamnya.

"Kembaranmu, eh?"

Aku memberi tanggapan tidak lebih dari sebuah gumaman tak berarti. Mataku sudah beralih menatap hampa kakiku yang terjulur. Menyinggung itu lagi, sudah cukup memberi efek pening pada kepalaku.

Kelebatan bayangan yang memperlihatkan saudaraku yang tersenyum tipis padaku kemarin sore sebelum terbang ke Suna, membuat presepsi macam-macam bagiku. Padahal tujuannya pergi hanya karena ayah memintanya untuk menghadiri peresmian resort milik keluarga Nara – salah satu relasi perusahaan keluarga Haruno – disana.

Belum cukup dengan kepeningan ini, tiba-tiba perkataan Uchiha yang aku dengar selanjutnya membuatku benar-benar terkulai lemas.

"Gadis pirang itu…sepertinya serasi dengan Sasori."

Sakit. Aku tahu, aku memang sadar dari awal, tanpa kutunggu ataupun tidak, ini akan cepat terjadi seiring rotasi waktu yang tidak pernah mungkin berhenti. Jika orang lain yang melakukan pengharapan sepertiku, sepertinya mereka akan mengumpat 'bodoh' pada dirinya sendiri.

Itukah tujuanmu sebenarnya, kak?

Wajahku tidak terlalu menggambarkan sebuah emosi. Tapi dalam hati, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menangis yang bahkan bisa kudengar sendiri suara pilu itu bergaung di kepalaku. Terlihat seperti boneka hidup, memang. Namun hatiku sangat cukup manusiawi untuk merasakan sesak ini. Seiring dengan waktu yang bagiku serasa berhenti, sebuah lelehan meluncur membasahi sisi pipiku yang terasa benar-benar kaku.

Kenyataan ini….begitu menyakitkan.

Waktu yang kurasakan hampa disekelilingku, tiba-tiba kembali dengan datangnya kehangatan yang membuatku berjenggit. Mataku melirik sepasang lengan yang memeluk sekitar leherku. Baru aku sadari itu milik Uchiha yang entah kapan sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Jangan…menangis." Ucapnya pelan, namun terasa jelas karena bisikan itu tepat mengarah ke telinga kananku. Namun begitu aku masih tetap bergeming. Hanya isakan kecil yang berbicara.

Bisa aku rasakan pelukannya mengerat. "Tentang kau dan Sasori, aku paham."

Ini terlalu sakit, menyiksa, dan – aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya karena setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk melepas sesak ini dengan membalas pelukannya begitu erat. Anakan sungai bertambah deras. Saat itu aku berhenti berpura-pura kuat. Juga melepas kepiluan berat dalam tangis tertahan. Aku benar-benar menangis di bahunya.

Jika saja waktu itu aku tidak terlalu kalut, mengingat dia orang yang masih asing bagiku. Aku sangat malu sekali.

"Tidak." Ucapku parau disela tangis. Tanpa sadar meremas kemejanya. "Kau tidak paham. Kau tidak pernah mengerti kepelikan ini." Lanjutku lebih pelan dibanding sebelumnya yang kentara kemarahan tersirat didalamnya. Entah apa alasan aku merasa marah.

"Kau…tidak mengerti, Sasuke…"

Dia hanya diam saja. Namun bisa aku rasakan dengan pasti, sebentuk perhatian dilakukannya padaku.

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak saat itu berangsur aku mengetahui sudut pandang terhadap lelaki seiring dengan kerapnya dia di sampingku, dan jauhnya Sasori dari sisiku. Kelingking yang beberapa bulan bertaut erat, kini terlepas. Entah aku atau Sasori yang melepaskannya.

Ketika itu, pertama kalinya aku merasakan terikat pada pria selain kakakku. Dan keterikatan itu berbeda dengan rasaku pada Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**Next, chapter 2 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unsincere 16****th**by Miss Painter

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Chapter 2**

**FLASHBACK**

"Sashi!"

Kuhentikan langkahku, menoleh menuruti suara yang setengah berteriak itu. Mataku langsung terpatri pada seorang gadis bergaun chiffon mustart selutut diantara lalu-lalang orang yang kebanyakan membawa koper. Sebenarnya sudah bisa aku tebak 'siapa itu' hanya dengan sebutan yang dipakainya tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Dia berlari mendekat ketika tahu aku meresponnya. Aku tersenyum lembut saat dia, dengan napas terengah sambil memegangi lutut di hadapanku. "Ada apa lagi?"

Dia menegakkan badan, membuat surai merah jambunya merosot di punggungya. Matanya yang identik dengan ibu menatapku tajam. Lama kelamaan dahi dan alisnya mengerut bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang bercorak garis. Agak sedikit kasar cara dia memberikannya. Ah, dia ngambek.

Meskipun sedikit terkejut, aku tetap menerimanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jaga benda ini!" ujarnya kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sebisa mungkin aku tahan untuk terkekeh melihat pipinya menggembung lucu. Sehingga aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa." Dia menurunkan tanganku dari kepalanya. Beralih menatapku kembali dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Kali itu aku tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilku lagi. Bisa aku dengar dia menggerutu.

Tak cukup lama kami dalam keadaan seperti itu. Karena setelahnya terdengar pemberitahuan dari speker di seluruh penjuru stasiun bahwa kereta dengan tujuan Suna yang akan aku naiki segera berangkat.

"Kalau begitu," aku meraih koper tarik miliku. "Jaga dirimu." Gumamku sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumku itu masih belum cukup untuk mengubah raut wajahnya. Malah ekspresinya bertambah sendu saja.

Dan tepat saat aku hendak berbalik, secepat kilat dia menarik lenganku dan mencium sekilas pipi kananku. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Mataku terbelalak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka tanpa sadar. Dan dia dengan tanpa dosanya memberikan senyum tipis saat aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

Meskipun dia adalah adikku sendiri, rasa malu tetap tidak bisa tertolerir. Sangat mungkin jika pipiku merona ditambah lagi bisa aku dengar kikikan para gadis yang lewat ataupun makian orang tua yang menganggap barusan adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan.

"Hanya untuk perpisahan." Jelasnya seakan mengerti apa yang akan aku tayakan selanjutnya.

Aku menghirup napas cepat, mengembalikan diriku lagi. Dengan gemas, aku cubit hidung mancungnya sedangkan dia hanya mengaduh, membuatku menyeringai. "Dasar, adik nakal."

Antara kesal dan sedih, dia memukul bahuku main-main.

Aku menarik koperku, dan berjalan memunggunginya. Sangat ingin aku menoleh kembali, tapi seperti ada beban berat yang membuatku tak kuasa melakukannya. Teringat tujuanku ke Suna ini, aku sangat merasa bersalah pada adikku karena dia tidak tahu kebenarannya. Tapi ini mungkin saja yang terakhir, kata hatiku berbisik.

Langkahku terhenti untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali itu aku menuruti bisikan hatiku dengan menoleh padanya. Ternyata dia masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Sosoknya tampak anggun bersinar di mataku. Rambut panjangnya yang sore itu tergerai, melambai luwes tertiup angin. Dia sedang melambai kearahku, dan aku membalasnya.

Tapi terasa seakan di cubit saja aku melihatnya, hatiku mencelos. Gadis itu menangis. Bertambah saja rasa ketidak-rela-anku untuk melepaskannya.

Sakura…

Sakura…

Sakura…

Cukup untuk kebersamaan kita selama ini.

Jahat-kah? Ya. Dan itu melukaimu, juga…aku. Tapi aku sudah putuskan untuk mencintai gadisku sendiri dan merelakanmu. Tidak mungkin selamanya aku terus bersamamu. Cepat atau lambat, aku dan kau punya kehidupan sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, jaga benda ini!" tiba-tiba suaranya sore itu terdegar lagi dari dalam benakku.

Ya, Sakura. Aku sedang menjaganya. Selalu, dan tidak akan pernah aku lepas. Begitu 'kan, maumu?

Sepenting itukah benda ini sampai kau membiarkanya aku bawa pergi walau hanya dua minggu? Ah, coret kata 'dua minggu' karena itulah yang diketahuinya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan menetap disini.

Seumur hidup, mungkin?

Aku menatap sendu keluar jendela dengan sebelah tangan menyangga dagu. Entah sudah berapa lama karena kini terasa kebas. Secangkir cokelat panas – yang mungkin saja sudah mendingin – tergeletak diam belum tersentuh samasekali. Hanya sesekali mataku beralih pada dua macam benda yang ada di dalam kotak di atas meja dengan tutup terbuka separuh. Aku masih terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan bayangan di kepalaku. Bisa aku rasakan beberapa kali pandangan orang menatapku aneh. Seakan hal yang tersaji di luar adalah pemandangan yang paling menarik di dunia.

Tertangkap oleh hazel milikku, daun maple membuat jalan paving di trotoar terkena hujan dedaunan kering karenanya. Membaur menutup lapisan tanah, tertiup angin.

Aku jadi ingat. Hei, Saku. Apa kau sedang mengumpulkan daun maple di taman belakang dan menjadikannya pembatas buku?

Aku tersenyum tipis. Jika iya, kau masih tetap adikku yang konyol.

Semua orang yang berlalu lalang tampak mengenakan pakaian tebal dan pastinya hangat. Banyak juga yang sekedar membawa sebuah gelas karton yang menguarkan uap dari dalamnya sambil tertawa bersama pasangan. Tampaknya banyak orang yang memanfaatkan musim gugur ini untuk berkencan.

Kencan. Lagi-lagi aku teringat adikku.

Aku tidak pernah melakukannya satu kalipun. Itu memang benar jika jalan-jalan ke festival cosplay dan kabur ke ladang bunga di desa bersama Sakura tidak terhitung sebagai kencan. Aku belum pernah merasakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi bagiku, itu sudah sangat cukup. Hanya dengannya saja, aku sangat bahagia.

Teringat lagi ekspresinya yang beragam. Aku selalu saja tertawa sendiri saat mengingat raut wajahnya yang di gambarkan dengan dahi berkerut dan pipinya yang di gembungkan. Lucu sekali. Aku tersenyum tanpa alasan saat teringat senyumnya yang manis dengan mata yang berbinar. Belum lagi tawanya, marahnya, tingkahnya yang bagiku selalu konyol, candanya, cara tersipunya, dan….tangisnya.

Aku…sangat merindukanmu, adikku sayang.

Ingin sekali aku yang akan selalu mengusap air matanya. Kau tahu? Jika saja aku tidak seperti ini, sore itu pasti aku akan berbalik berlari lalu mendekapnya erat-erat. Tapi, mustahil terealisasikan untuk sekarang. Atau mungkin juga kali itulah terakhir kali aku melihat air matanya dengan mataku.

Ah, masih ada satu kali aku melihatnya. Nanti, dari atas sana, akan kulihat air matanya kembali. Dan bisa kau tebak siapa yang akan menggantikanku untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan? Siapapun, dan aku berharap orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Dengan adanya sosok Uchiha itu di samping Sakura dan perginya aku ke sini, aku selalu membanyangkan mereka berdua saling membagi kehangatan saat bersama. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Sakura perlahan mengenal 'naksir' yang sering dia keluh-kesahkan padaku. Mungkin dia sudah merasakannya. Dan semakin dia melupakan tautan kelingking dan janji kecil kami, aku akan merasa lega. Walau miris selalu siap menyerangku. Lega dalam arti aku bisa pergi tanpa kehampaan hati dari adikku.

Dan sepertinya sudah cukup terasa dengan tidak adanya dering ponselku sebagai tanda dia mempedulikanku satu bulan terakhir. Aku memang masih mengaktifkan nomorku. Hanya saja aku biarkan sampai dia menyerah untuk peduli padaku.

Aku sungguh merutuki diriku yang lemah seperti ini. Beberapa kali hampir aku menangis hanya karena melihat kotak bercorak garis yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Bukan karena aku teringat dia lagi. Melainkan aku belum menemukan arti dari dua macam benda yang selalu ada di dalamnya. Dengan sisa waktu yang kutahu tak lama lagi, aku ragu untuk menemukannya.

Saku, kenapa terasa begitu sulit?

"_Apa kau sudah pernah…err… naksir?"_

"_Well, nope – Pengecualian pada dirimu."_

"…_hei, aku serius!"_

"_Aku serius."_

"_We growing and holding hands together until forever…"_

"…_kenapa kau memberiku ini?"_

"…_simpan dan jaga baik-baik walaupun saljunya mencair. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"_

"…_aku belum lupa kalau kau suka melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan konyol."_

"…_kau memilih daun maple dan salju karena kau yakin aku bisa menebak alasanmu."_

Sampai mati aku tidak bisa…

"…Melupakannya."

Aku sedikit -tiba semuanya gelap. Ada sesuatu yang menutupi pandanganku bersamaan dengan kehangatan yang serasa melilit leherku. Dan setelah itu, suara yang tidak asing membisik tepat di telinga kananku.

"_Guess who_?"

Menyadarinya, aku memutar mataku bosan dalam gelap, sebelum menurunkan sepasang telapak tangan yang menutup mataku dengan lesu. "Shion," ucapku tanpa melirik 'si pelaku' itu. Melainkan menunduk untuk melihat sebuah syal krem yang beberapa saat lalu dia lilitkan.

Gadis itu – si pelaku– membungkuk seraya memegangi lututnya di sampingku. Bisa aku rasakan mata ungunya meneliti wajahku lekat. Lalu dia menepuk bahuku dan mengambil duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Kau selalu saja begitu." Katanya seraya menyangga dagunya, masih memancangkan matanya padaku meski aku acuhkan dengan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tetap saja nekat. Setidaknya beritahu aku jika akan bepergian. Kau tahu, aku kabur dari resital untuk mencarimu."

Benar saja, aku jadi tahu alasannya memakai gaun yang harusnya dikenakannya di panggung. Dan kapan lagi dia mau menggelung rambut panjangnya yang selalu tertutup topi pet kalau tidak karena tuntutan penampilan.

Aku tetap tidak menghiraukannya, namun dia juga tidak peduli – kebiasaanya. Itulah yang bisa aku tangkap darinya setelah mengenalnya dari sekolah menengah pertama dua tahun lalu. Saat itu aku ke Suna sebagai siswa pertukaran antara Commemorative Of Konoha's Junior High School dan Bording Junior High School Of Suna selama sebulan. Dan kami saling mengenal sebagai teman kelas.

"Dan apa alasanmu tidak memakai pakaian hangat disaat cuaca dingin begini?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, bukan karena ucapannya. Tetapi karena melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah kakaknya. Aku memperhatikannya sejak mereka berdua keluar dari toko mainan di seberang jalan. Gadis kecil berkepang prancis itu sepertinya senang sekali saat mengguncang-guncangkan sebuah kotak hadiah yang dibawanya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya terlihat mencubit hidung si gadis kecil sambil tertawa. Melihatnya saja, rasanya hangat tanpa harus memakai syal ataupun mantel.

"…itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, kau tahu?" itulah ucapan Shion yang benar-benar masuk ke telingaku.

Kudengar Shion menggerung sebal. "Saso–"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shion." Aku menggulirkan mataku padanya, masih tersenyum tipis. Tapi aku lihat alisnya tambah berkerut.

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik sa– " kataya terputus – terkejut atas tanganku yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

Raut wajahnya kembali tenang sementara aku terus menatapnya, dia membalas genggamanku. "Tanganmu terasa dingin." alisnya kembali berkerut. "Aku...mencemaskanmu,"

"Aku tahu."

Dia membalas senyumku. Lesung pipitnya tambah membuatnya sangat manis. Aku pernah menyesalkan. Mengapa senyum itu tidak bisa membuatku berpaling?

"Sebenarnya, apa yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya membuatku sadar dan memalingkan wajah.

Aku berdeham. "Bukan masalah besar." Jawabku datar.

Dia menghela napas bosan, "Aku tahu, menyembunyikan masalah adalah kebiasaanmu." Aku menyeringai saat dia mengatakan itu. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lupakan?"

Dahiku berkerut tanda tidak mengerti. Mungkin…

"Aku mendengar kau menggumamkannya, tadi." Benar saja.

Mata ungu terangnya menatapku penuh selidik. "Jadi, apa itu?"

Aku hanya diam saja. Masih enggan balik menatapnya dan berlaga tidak mendengar.

"Sasori?"

"Tidak." Kataku tegas. "Harap jangan memaksaku, _dear_." Lanjutku lebih pelan.

Dari wajahnya, dia kembali terkejut. Aku melirikya, bisa aku lihat dia tengah bersemu. Sekali lagi, itu juga manis.

Cepat-cepat dia berdeham. "_Well_," Dia mendengus keras. "Kalau begitu, aku bisa menebaknya." Perkataannya itu membuatku tertarik untuk benar-benar melepaskan mataku dari lalu-lalang di luar.

Saat aku menoleh, dia sedang memandangi kotak yang ada di atas meja. Antah bagaimana ekspresinya. Sebagian wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas saat menunduk seperti itu. "Sakura…" katanya lirih.

Entah apa alasannya sampai membuat efek tegang pada bahuku saat dia menyebutkan nama saudariku dengan nada demikian.

"Benar, 'kan?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

Aku tidak menjawab.

Yeah, Shion memang mengetahuinya. Dari awal kembali ke sini dan dengan 'status' yang berbeda pula, aku telah menceritakan semuanya. Sekilas saja, tentang aku dan Sakura. Karena bagiku waktu kebersamaan kami masih terlalu berharga untuk diumbar. Sekalipun aku dan gadis pirang ini sudah 'terikat'.

Memikirkan ini, aku kembali menyadari. Aku mengulang kesalahan yang sama dalam waktu yang bergilir. Meskipun hubungan ini diluar kuasaku, tetap saja, kesalahan itu sama.

Aku…jahat.

Pada dua gadis sekaligus.

Tapi anehnya, mereka berdua sama-sama konyol.

Shion…mengapa kau mau bertahan denganku padahal kau tahu, ini semua cepat atau lambat akan berakhir? Mengapa kau berbalik meraihku dan menemaniku disini?

Dari awal, aku memang tidak mampu menebakmu.

Kau mau tahu, Apa kesan yang terlintas dalam pikiranku saat awal kali melihatmu di hari pertama aku duduk se-meja denganmu?

Kau hanyalah gadis acuh serampangan yang tidak bisa mengurus diri. Ber-topi pet dengan lagak tak anggun yang suka kabur ke ruang musik pada jam pelajaran terakhir. Padahal kau kesana hanya untuk memainkan piano sepuasmu, 'kan? Aku tidak yakin mendapatkan raut tenang darimu setelah aku utarakan ini.

Kita adalah dua orang berbeda yang tidak pernah bertegur sapa kecuali saat memperebutkan sebuah buku antropologi yang sampai membuat keributan di perpustakaan. Dan berujung dipersatukan pada malam dua bulan lalu, saat kita sama-sama terkejut melihat satu sama lain hadir di peresmian resort keluarga Nara. Kau terlihat begitu histeris ketika kedua orang tua kita mengumumkan hubungan sepihak itu.

Dan malam itu pula, aku merasa 'kau-sebagai-orang-asing' ketika melihatmu dengan penampilan yang jauh berbalik. Menanggalkan topi pet kesayanganmu dengan dalih menjaga kesopanan sebagai salah satu pengisi acara. Kali itu juga, aku tidak menyangka kau adalah gadis piano ulung.

Aku bahkan pernah menganggapmu seorang gadis bodoh yang nekat menyiakan hidup untuk hal yang tidak patut dijalani. Baru aku sadar. Aku bahkan lebih bodoh dari yang kukira setelah merasakan ketulusan yang aku sebut bodoh darimu begitu nyata.

Dan parahnya lagi, ikatan ini tak lebih didasari sebuah alasan bukan-berarti selain takdir-16-tahunku.

Shion mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku melihat dia tersenyum aneh. Lalu tangannya bergerak membentuk gestur menggeser tutup kotak yang terbuka separuh itu.

Binar senang saat menemukanku tadi, sudah hilang dari wajahnya. Raut sendu itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Shion, aku…"

Dengan cepat dia menoleh padaku. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan." Katanya lembut. Entahlah pikiran apa yang dimaksudkannya.

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi…sudahlah.

"Hn."

Hening menyesap waktu lima menit yang terasa begitu lama sementara kami tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Hanya suara kesibukan orang-orang yang ada di dalam café dan dentingan yang dimainkan pianist di sudut tidak jauh dari meja kami.

Hm…meskipun aku tidak tahu judulnya, aku bisa memahami simfoni ini.

"Penantian yang tidak pernah bertepi…" gumam Shion seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, membuatku melempar pandang padanya.

Hatiku merasa aneh saat melihat senyum itu. Seperti ada rasa perih yang tersirat dalam senyumnya. Tapi entahlah. Aku memang selalu kesulitan untuk menebak isi hatinya. Itulah yang membedakanya dengan Sakura. Dia terlalu pandai menutupi ekspresi.

Sedikit heran juga, aku pikir dia sedang menebak simfoni yang sedang dimainkan pianist itu. Tapi sama sekali berbeda, karena nada yang dimainkan terdengar ringan. Aku pernah mendengarkannya sekali di recital amal tahun lalu.

"Bukankah itu tentang perasaan jatuh cinta?" tanyaku sambil mengerling sekilas grand piano berwarna hitam mengkilap di sudut café.

"Aku tidak bilang sedang menebak lagu ini." Senyum itu dia perlihatkan lagi.

Bertambah heran saja aku, melihatnya tiba-tiba beranjak menuju sudut café dan terlihat berbincang sebentar dengan sang pianist yang baru saja menyelesaikan permainannya. Terlihat pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum Shion duduk menggantikan posisinya.

Sementara itu, pengunjung café mulai memutar duduk mereka menghadap sudut ruangan ini. Tak terkecuali aku. Meskipun tidak melakukan seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang, mataku tidak lepas dari gadis berambut pirang terang itu.

Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan tak lama sebuah rentetan nada mengalun indah dari jari lentiknya yang menekan tuts. Permainanya sangat lihai, membuktikan bahwa dia begitu professional. Tak salah jika dia didaulat sebagai pianist termuda yang sudah memiliki recital sendiri.

I walk again in misery

Tryin' to find your way

Right here, I just guide by my light love

The rainbow lose, cloudy grey comin' there

In my labyrinth heart

The black rose fall down

All is broken, broken…

Amethyst itu membuatku terjatuh dalam ilusi. Setiap kata-katanya, seakan rangkaian mantra yang melumpuhkanku.

Long ago I'm blind with your promise

The sweet sentence glued me

Say "Just you" and I close my eyes to wish that erase a lie

But I know, she is the one

Hurt hit me in reality

And I don't care

Penantian inikah yang di katakannya beberapa saat lalu? Lirik-lirik ini…

Hentikan... apakah kau tak tahu kepalaku ingin meledak?

Where is your heart?

Where is your love?

I wish stay there…

Komentar-komentar memuji mulai terdengar dari pengunjung café. Tapi, bukan itu yang terpenting bagiku karena aku cukup mengenalnya baik. Aku mematung.

Ya, aku yakin. Dan…entah mengapa perasaan takut-cemas menyerangku. Aku belum lupa senyumnya tadi.

Nada penutup dia mainkan sementara para pengunjung mulai heboh memberi _applaus._ Tapi sepertinya Shion tidak begitu mempedulikan itu. Dia cukup tersenyum sekilas, lalu beranjak berjalan pelan kearahku.

Kecemasanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat mata ungunya menatap lurus padaku. Membuatku tidak berkutik. Bisa aku dengar bisik-bisik beberapa gadis dari meja sebelah. Mungkin sama sepertiku, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Shion selanjutnya.

Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. "Sasori.." ucapnya pelan lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Itu…spesial untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi senyum manis itu malah membuatku mencelos. Mengapa tidak? Itu artinya kecemasanku selama ini sudah terjawab. Dia…

Aku tidak tahu akan berbuat apa. Diperlakukannya sampai seperti ini, sama saja menambah besar rasa bersalahku. Aku sudah membawanya terlalu dalam. _Oh great_! Kau jauh lebih kejam, Sasori.

"Bisakah kau…membalik badanmu?" pinta Shion membuatku kembali tersadar. Aku memandangnya yang sedang menunduk dengan tatapan bingung. "A-ada yang akan aku katakan. Dan tidak bisa kulakukan kalau kau menatapku seperti itu."

Aku hanya menghela napas, lalu berdiri untuk menuruti permintaannya walau masih tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya kemudian tanpa basa-basi hingga membuatku sedikit tersentak. Sebenarnya aku sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi dari awal. Tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak pernah yakin, kalau gadis ini akan mengungkapkannya padaku. Terlepas dari itu, kata itulah yang akan aku tolak dengan pengakuan yang hampir aku utarakan beberapa saat lalu.

Suasana yang mendadak hening membuatku tambah gugup saja.

"A-aku…"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya dan konsekuensinya dari awal. " Kata Shion lirih. "kau mudah di tebak, kau tahu?"

Aku hanya diam.

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya karena pada dasarnya hubungan ini bukanlah kemauanmu. Tapi kau mau berusaha menyukaiku. Kamu terlalu baik untuk memilihku sebagai pelarianmu, walau hubungan ini ada karena formalitas tradisi." Ucapnya sarat kesedihan.

Kau benar-benar bodoh, Shion. Kau tidak mengenal kejam, eh?

"Pasti kau sangat menderita dengan semua ini, 'kan? kau terluka, karena terikat denganku. Maaf…"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku sampai memerah – sudah tidak tahan. "Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu?" kataku dengan suara tinggi. "Aku yang sepantasnya minta maaf. Dan posisi ini sangat terbalik." Aku mengambil napas. "Ini karena kebodohanku yang membuatmu terluka. Jahat, karena membawamu terlalu dalam. Seharusnya kau bisa memilih yang lain dan tak akan tersentuh masalahku."

Setelah itu, aku dan dia terdiam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksiku saat ini, tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba aku merasakan kepala Shion disandarkan ke punggungku.

"Aku menyukaimu." tegasnya dengan suara tergetar sambil menarik kemeja yang kukenakan. "Aku menyukaimu tanpa pertunangan ini sekalipun."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Suka…" ulang Shion. Kali ini, diikuti oleh isakan. "Sampai tidak peduli yang lain."

Aku menghela napas. "Terima kasih."

"Suka…"

"Iya…"

Shion mulai menangis. "Kau yang pertama."

"Kau juga pertama sebagai orang yang bilang suka padaku."

**.**

**Cut, next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unsincere 16****th**by Miss Painter

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Chapter 3**

.

Flash Before

"Aku menyukaimu." tegasnya dengan suara tergetar sambil menarik kemeja yang kukenakan. "Aku menyukaimu tanpa pertunangan ini sekalipun."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Suka…" ulang Shion. Kali ini, diikuti oleh isakan. "Sampai tidak peduli yang lain."

Aku menghela napas. "Terima kasih."

"Suka…"

"Iya…"

Shion mulai menangis. "Kau yang pertama."

"Kau juga pertama sebagai orang yang bilang suka padaku."

.

.

**|-|-|U'16****th****|-|-|**

Tiba-tiba dia menarik lenganku keluar dari café diikuti oleh pandangan keheranan dari pengunjung. Aku hanya pasrah saja.

"Kau belum menemukan artinya?" tanya Shion saat kami sudah mengambil duduk di tepi danau yang tak jauh dari café.

Aku memejamkan mataku sekilas, "Ya."

"Daun maple di musim gugur," katanya lagi, membuatku meliriknya. Mata ungunya tampak menerawang jauh ke tengah danau. "adalah sebuah lambang kehangatan yang hilang kala dingin berkuasa." Dia tersenyum, walau air matanya belum kering tertimpa sinar keemasan matahari. "Tiga buah, menandakan janji kalian."

Aku benar-benar menatapnya. Ya, aku memberitahu janji masa kecilku padanya.

"Kalian tumbuh dewasa berdua. Selalu mengaitkan kelingking, dan kebersamaan kalian adalah daun yang ketiga."

"Shion…"

"Lalu, bola salju dalam botol itu bagaikan dirimu. Dingin dan mudah berubah." kali ini dia berdiri, menatapku dengan senyum yang sama sekali berbeda dan terlihat tanpa beban. Aku sedikit lega melihatnya.

"Nah, sekarang, kau mempunyai alasan untuk pulang." Ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan sementara aku juga ikut bangkit.

Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Shion. Sebenarnya mengartikan hadiah Sakura yang membuatku bingung." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tapi kau tahu, keadaan ini yang masih menahanku." Ujarku seraya tersenyum tipis, mengiraukan kepalaku yang sudah berdenyut menyakitkan – seakan bagai alarm pengingat saja. Tanpa rasa sakit tiba-tiba ini pun, aku akan tetap mengatakan itu. Karena aku tidak sama dengan dulu.

Gadis pirang itu balik menatapku tajam. "Kau masih hidup dan itulah yang terpenting." Dia mendengus kecil. "Kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya, kau pasti berpikir untuk tidak melakukan hal idiot dan lari dari masalah seperti ini. Dua bulan berlalu, dan itu sudah cukup mengukur betapa bodohnya dirimu, Sasori." celanya berapi-api. Inilah Shion yang kukenal.

Dengan cepat, kutarik dirinya ke dalam pelukanku. Entah bagaimana reaksinya, aku tidak tahu. "Ya. Aku memang bodoh, _dear_." Tapi maaf…karena itu sudah tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Imbuhku dalam hati.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Katanya pelan, balas memelukku. "Jika itu untuk sandiwara, hentikan itu. Panggilan sayang bukan untuk kamuflase."

"Tidak." Sangkalku seraya membelai punggungnya. "Tidak menyukai, bukan berarti tidak menyayangi, Shion. Bagiku, kau sama seperti Sakura." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Sakit ini sungguh menyiksaku. "Kau adalah gadis ternekat yang pernah kukenal."

Dia hanya tertawa serak. Tapi tiba-tiba berhenti karena semakin merasakan pelukanku yang seakan sampai meremas gaunnya.

"Sasori?" tanyanya memastikan. Bisa aku dengar ada kecemasan di dalamnya. Meskipun suaranya sudah tidak begitu jelas di telingaku.

"Sasori!" panggilnya lagi, suaranya kentara akan menangis.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong pada – " aku tetap mengunci tubuhnya saat dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Dengar," lirihku. Kurasakan sekujur tubuhku seakan mati rasa. Kepalaku bertambah berat, dan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Baiklah, jika ini yang terakhir.

"Aku…menyayangimu…" bisikku pelan tepat di telinga kanannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Akh!"

"S-sasori? Hei, jawab aku!" bisa aku rasakan basah menerpa lengan kemejaku. Shion mengguncang bahuku seraya menangis.

Dan setelah itu, kepalaku terkulai dibahunya. Sementara sepasang mata ini menutup untuk selamanya, tangis gadis yang kusayangi ini terdengar seolah berasal dari jauh.

"SASORIII!"

Tapi samar-samar aku juga dapat mendengar suara lain. Itu…

"SASHIII!"

Sakura dan…

Disaat terakhir aku bisa tersenyum mendengar suara Uchiha yang menandakan dia tengah bersama adikku.

"Sakura, hei!"

Mereka kemari.

Tak kusangka secepat ini. Namun mendengar suaramu saja, aku sangat bersyukur, Sakura.

Maafkan aku, sayang..

.

.

**U'16****th**

**.**

Angin menerbangkan anakan rambutnya sepoi, sementara mata emeraldnya menatap kosong nun jauh disana. Entah itu awan senja yang berarak mengantar sang mentari ke peraduan, atau segerombolan burung yang melintas di sudut langit. Yang jelas, sudah lebih dari dua jam dia tidak bergerak untuk mempedulikan yang lain. Palu berat yang mengetuk kepalanya telak telah membuatnya sebegitu berkabung menerima kenyataan.

Tak sekalipun untuk berniat mengubah gesturnya selain memeluk lututnya sendiri sementara dia duduk di bangku taman yang dirambati tumbuhan ivy.

Cukup dengan bernapas dan berkedip, begitulah pikirnya saat ini. Tidak ada yang patut di bilang berharga setelah kepergiannya.

"Sakura…"

Suara itu lembut memanggil sementara terdengar langkah mendekat. Lalu bisa dirasakan bahunya di sentuh pemilik suara itu. Namun belum cukup untuk gadis bermata emerald itu menghiraukannya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Ujarnya dingin tanpa menatap orang itu. "Pergi." Lanjutnya seraya menyingkirkan tangan yang bertengger di pundakya.

Terdengar helaan napas keras. "Tidak akan." Ucap gadis pirang – orang itu – tak kalah dingin, membuat Sakura meliriknya. "Sebelum kau dengarkan aku."

"Apa maumu, Shion?" tanya Sakura tak acuh sambil kembali menatap langit.

Gadis yang dipanggil Shion itu duduk di samping Sakura sebelum menjawab. "Sasori…dia telah menemukan makna yang kau tunggu." katanya sambil meletakkan kotak bercorak garis di antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan, Shion tetap melanjutkan. "Daun maple, lambang kehangatan yang artinya, Sasori adalah kehangatan yang selalu menjagamu. Berjumlah tiga, mewakili janji kalian."

Sakura tetap diam. Tapi Shion tahu, dia mendengarkannya.

"Segumpal salju, adalah sosoknya yang dingin tapi tetap ada untukmu walau nantinya akan mencair, dan tidak sama lagi seperti saat kau memberinya."

"Begitu, 'kan?" Shion menoleh pada Sakura. Tetapi terkejut begitu melihat air yang mengalir tanpa suara dari sudut mata emerald gadis yang sedang ditatapnya. "Sakura?"

"Ya. Itu benar." Ucap Sakura lirih seraya memberikan senyum tulus pada Shion.

Gadis bermata ungu itu memabalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Lalu tangannya beralih untuk mengusap air mata gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. "Dia pasti tidak akan rela melihatmu seperti ini, Sakura."

Matanya menerawang langit yang semakin menggelap. "Sasori bodoh itu…tidak pernah melewatkan sedetik pun untuk tidak memikirkanmu. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatku sedikit iri padamu."

Shion tidak mempedulikan tatapan menyesal dari Sakura. "Jika kau berpikir kalau dia menghianati janji kalian, itu salah besar. Karena aku dan dia tidak lebih sebagai sepasang teman dekat."

Hati Sakura mencelos saat mendengarnya. Matanya membelalak sebagai tanda keterkejutannya.

"Ja-jadi..."

"Sasori pergi ke Suna memang benar untuk menghadiri acara peresmian." lanjut Shion tidak mempedulikan tanggapan Sakura. "Aku bertemu dengannya disana dan disitulah pertunangan kami diumumkan. Hal itu diluar prediksinya karena tujuan yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mengikuti terapi."

Sakura membiarkan Shion menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dari awal aku akan menolak jika seseorang yang terikat denganku tidak menyukaiku. Tapi keadaan sangat berbalik ketika aku benar-benar menyukainya – tidak. Mencintainya saat dia makin terbayang oleh rasa bersalah." Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Shion sementara Sakura mengusap lembut punggungnya. "Aku sangat egois mempertahankannya di sisiku sedangkan dia tersiksa untuk terus berusaha mencintaiku dan melupakanmu. Dia terlalu baik untuk itu."

Shion mengambil napas sejenak. "Dia juga kejam karena menjadikanku pelampiasan. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli. Pernah aku mencoba mengalah dengan membujuknya untuk pulang. Tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan belum menemukan arti dari pemberianmu itu. Tapi kurasa, itu karena semata-mata dia tidak tahan jika terus melihatmu bersama Sasuke."

Sakura mendengus kecil saat mendengar penjelasan Shion yang terakhir.

"Aku kurang suka dengan caranya." giliran gadis bermata ungu yang mendengus. "Seharusnya kanker yang di deritanya tidak cukup dijadikan alasan untuk melarikan diri. Dia benar-benar bodoh." rutuknya sedikit geram.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya walau dia hanya menyayangiku." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tegar. Lalu dia menoleh pada Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku…." Awalnya gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak ragu, tapi selanjutnya dia malah berdiri sambil menengadah ke langit diikuti pandangan heran dari Shion.

Sakura menghirup udara sejenak. "Hei Sashi! Kau bisa dengar aku, 'kan?" teriaknya seakan orang yang diajak bicara ada di atas sana. "Dengar. Kau adalah saudaraku yang sangat menyebalkan. Seringaimu, tawa kecilmu yang mengejek, itu sangat menjengkelkan, kau tahu?"

Shion menghapus jejak air matanya lalu tersenyum paham seraya menatap pungggung Sakura.

"Kau adalah pelindungku dan selalu ada di sampingku. Kau yang terbaik, kak!" lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin serak. "Mungkin kau selalu mengeluh karena aku suka mengungkit tentang kenormalan remaja yang bernama naksir. Sekarang, kau tidak usah menutup telingamu karena aku sudah merasakannya. Tapi dengan kepergianmu…"

"Siapa yang akan menjadi _secred admirer spaghetti_ lagi?" kata Sakura main-main yang nyaris membuat Shion tertawa. 'Dasar!' batinnya. "Dan kau tidak perlu berkomentar tentang rambutku yang sering kuikat tinggi, karena aku sudah memotongnya." katanya sambil sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya yang mencapai bahu.

"Sashi, baik-baik disana, ya! Aku menyangimu!" lalu gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu menatap Shion seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Mengerti dengan arti tatapan Sakura, gadis pirang yang memakai topi pet merah itu menghela napas, "_Well_," Shion berdiri, lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura – menatap langit.

"Untukmu, tuan bodoh berambut merah! Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan terima kasih telah menyayangiku." katanya lantang seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang kurang yakin.

Shion memutar matanya malas. "Dia sudah cukup mendengar perkataan beruntun dariku."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

Angin petang menggeser arakan awan yang berwarna tua beraplikasi sementara kedua gadis itu diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sebelum Shion kembali membuka suara.

"Jadi…" katanya melirik Sakura. "Yang mengenalkanmu naksir itu Sasuke, ya?"

"A-apa? tidak, kok!" Sanggah gadis bermata emerald itu gelagapan sambil membuang muka.

"Masih mau membantah, eh?" goda Shion sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Huh, awas kau ya!"

Dan begitulah. Aku melepasmu tanpa luka...

.

**End FLASHBACK**

.

Kau benar, Ino. Tebakanmu sudah terjawab. Sekarang aku sudah mengerti 'hal yang tidak terduga' yang kau maksudkan. Karena hal itu benar-benar terjadi padaku.

Dan untuk kakak…

Aku menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya akulah yang melepaskan tautan kelingking kita. Maafkan aku, Sashi…

"Sakura," suara bariton itu seketika membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, ada apa, Sasuke?" sahutku sambil buru-buru menyisir rambutku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sedari tadi melamun sambil menatap cermin.

Bisa aku dengar langkah kakinya mendekat lalu dia merangkulku dari belakang sambil meneliti wajahku. "Kau sedang melamun, hm?"

Aku menghela napas, "Bagitulah." Jawabku sekenanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya pemikiran kecil saja," imbuhku karena melihat raut meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Hn." responnya acuh seperti biasa. Lalu Sasuke berlutut di depanku dan membelai perutku yang sedikit membuncit.

"Hei, kecil. Kau bisa dengar suara ayah?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Hari ini, ayah dan ibu akan mengajakmu mengunjungi paman Sasori." katanya lagi, membuatku heran.

"Tidak biasanya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hari ini tepat lima tahun saudaramu meninggal, Saku."

Aku menepuk dahiku. "Oh, ya ampun! Aku benar-benar lupa." Pantas saja aku teringat dia tadi.

Kudengar Sasuke menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Bergegaslah, ayah dan ibu sudah berangkat duluan." Beritahunya seraya berdiri. "Aku tunggu di ruang tengah." Lanjutnya.

Belum sampai membuka lemari pakaian, Sasuke memanggilku. Ternyata dia belum juga keluar dari kamarku – maksudku kamar kami.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

Sakilas aku lihat dia memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Apa kau...masih menyimpan kotak itu?"

Pertanyaannya segera membuatku tersenyum – menyeringai. "Kau cemburu, hm?"

.

.

**.The End.**

**AN/**Oh, great! Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamaku. Ah, senangnya…

Maaf sangat bila hasilnya nggak sesuai harapan. Tapi yah…beginilah yang aku bisa. Oh ya, soal pairing, maaf juga karena muncul pair yang jarang di pake *lirik SasoShion* Tapi menurutku lumayan. Aku pikir cocok juga, kok.

"Terimakasih-Sangat" buat para reader maupun yang kebetulan baca juga, atas ke-berkenan-an-nya untuk membaca fic ini. Bagiku, hanya dengan membaca saja sudah membuatku senang.

Tapi tentu aja, siapapun yang berminat review (entah itu koreksi, atau yang lain) sangat aku tunggu.

Oh ya, jangan tanyakan punya siapa lagu yang dibawain Shion. Sumpah, tuh lirik ngarang abis XD

Satu lagi, Review. Thanks buat reviewer U'16th-ku ini! :)

Buat Miyoko Kimimori. Iya, aku juga ngerasa Sasuke OOC. Udah berusaha buat menetralisir, ternyata susah juga.

Uchikurai : Makasih atas review dan fav-nya! :)

Ainia Darkladie Kazekage : Haha...makasih, sis! Nih, udah komplit. Aku tetap menunggu fic perdanamu. hehehe... CIAO!

Momijy-kun : Jujur, semangat buat cepet2 apdet gara2 review-mu, lho! aku sempet ngerasa fly juga. Buat Jy-kun, terimakasih sangat, udah buat kesan buat fic yang cukup manis. wkwkwk

Kitty Kuromi : Hm...SasoTema, ya? pembetulan, silakan baca chap selanjutnya...udah apdet, kok #maksaXD

Dijah-hime : Suka sasosaku? sama, dong! Waah...keantusaiame-mu sampe ke aku, nih. Terimakasih buat support-nya, bantu banget. Warm regart too, Hime! salam kenal! :)

Hikari Meiko EunJo : Iya, kah? tp kenyataannya aku newbie, kok - banyak typo bertebaran. Nah, nah, kalo ada 'like', aku bakal mencet itu buat review-mu. Koreksi n' support apdetnya aku suka.

Orang-aneh-kurang-kerjaan : Waah...aku tersanjung. Ini, udah ak apdet. Terimakasih :)

Banyak yang menyingung soal incest di review. Hm...jujur, dasar akunya yang newbie ini, aku nggak paham apa-itu. Kukira menyangkut ketetapan pair?

Saran: Baca sampai chap akhir #jitak

Last, Maaf AN terlalu panjang.

Dina.


End file.
